Mystique Rose Weathermaster
Personality Introvert, not shy but reluctant to speak to others. If befriended she is extremely loyal. She doesn't make friends easily though. Magical Focus Dragonology, Ancient Runes. Known Spells None. Backstory Mystique was the middle child of a well to do family. She an older brother and a younger sister. She grew up with more chores and responsibilities then her siblings who were in many things from preschool up. She was in preschool but she was not a favorite nor did she make friends easily. She was an awkward and clumsy which did not work in her favor. Mystique was considered different from all the other preschool children. The same for elementary school and high school. Until one day, a red welt became apparent on her lower back which changed her whole life. She went to her mother who demanded to see it. Her mother told her father who sat down and asked to see the welt. He told Mystique that she was the next chosen one. That one day she would have a flowering tree that would look like a tattoo on her back. Her life would change after that day. The tree took its time to finish finished it did. She was on her own and gave up on the tree ever finishing up. She was a waitress since she did not go to college. She began to have dreams of a faraway place. No name was ever given to this place. It was referred to as The Village. Mystique was called out to in a dream nightly for several weeks, causing her to lose sleep. Because she couldn’t function, she lost her job. She applied for many new jobs, lost them due to lack of sleep and was on the verge of going insane when she finally listened to the dream. She had a vehicle which she drove and she took what she had. She drove to a small place in the middle of the mountains. She was nearly out of cash but the dream had told her to have Faith and trust her Instincts. She walked up to the door which was marked The Inn. When she told them who she was, the old Inn Keeper asked her to stay put. As she stood about the place, she noticed that the lamps were light ball a ball of light which puzzled her. “Never mind the magic in the lights, dearie. It time for you to get ready to leave. Follow me if you please.” The old woman spoke. In that old room, Mystique learned about her ancestors and their stories of the Legend of the Dragon Riders of Draconus from the old lady who lived there. The lady too was part of the Legend of the Dragon Riders of Draconus as was all of The Village. She had to choose whether or not she would learn of Magic and the lore of her people or go back to the world. She chose to stay in this ancient place of Draconus. She was taken to a room where she read the ancient scrolls for herself and tied them up and placed then in a pigeon hole desk trunk that she was given. She did sign an Oath of the Dragon Riders by pricking her finger with an Oath Pen. Mystique was now blood bonded to carry on the Position of Loress. Everything was placed in the Traveling Desk. She chooses a key to lock the Traveling Desk. Then she began to get sleepy…….. She dreamed many more dreams and when she woke, she was provided with a gypsy wagon. It was loaded and she was shown the way to the Caves by the old man. Mystique was taken to an ancient path during the wee hours of morning where she was told to wait until the door in the rocks open at the first light. When the sun was nearly up, the old man held up a key which caught the first light. A rumbling of rocks and a key hole was showing in the rock door. The man ran and calling as he did “Go quickly for you have less than one minute to get inside!” he yelled as he unlocked the door. Mystique slapped the reins and the horses moved quickly into the darkness. She turned to wave good bye but the door was nearly closed. The cave was pitched black- the blackest black one could only imagine in their dreams. In this darkness, Mystique drove to experience more dreams that were more vivid than life itself. Each dream centered on one of her senses until she was nearly insane. She had survived somehow to see an overgrown valley with dragons flying about. She petrified and awed at the same time. She was feeling calm and relaxed when an Owl cane by and dropped a staff into the ground, It sat on the top of the staff and spoke to her mind. I am your life guide. My name is Archemedia. We need to go out another and start our journey together. Take your Life Staff if you dare to be the next Loress. Mystique dared. More dreams will come her way as she goes through her life journey. She is plagued with these dreams until she returns to teach once more at a school of dragon riders. On the journey, Mystique learns what it meant to be a Loress- the one who bears the Mark of The Tree and to teach others of the Old Lore of The Legend of the Dragon Riders- and why the Dreams came to awaken the Desire of becoming the Loress. It was another century since the last Loress was found. Spell Explanations N/A Creator This character was created by Discord user TheCreator7 Category:Teachers Category:Callidus Category:Characters Category:Faculty Characters